


下午三点临时会谈

by Surianika



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Office Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surianika/pseuds/Surianika
Summary: 法独，PWP
Relationships: France/Germany (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	下午三点临时会谈

弗朗西斯敲响办公室的门时，路德维希正坐在里面处理一份文件。他权当是自己的秘书要进门来，头也没抬地草草应了一声，正因此什么也没有看见，直到弗朗西斯擦得一尘不染的皮鞋不出声地踏在松软的地毯上接近他，并且最终悄无声息地把手按在了他的办公桌边缘，他的眼角余光瞥见了一缕金色——那是从弗朗西斯鬓边垂下的发丝。路德维希眯起眼睛，不得不从电脑屏幕上移开目光，抬起头。  
“下午好。”他短暂地招呼了一声。弗朗西斯居高临下地俯视着他：“你工作得真专注，亲爱的，我刚刚还在和自己打赌，看你究竟什么时候才能发现我的存在。”  
“很快。”路德维希认真地回答道，“我的秘书只会把东西放在我的桌上，然后迅速离开。你只要再多停留三秒，我就会意识到不对劲了。另外——”他随手翻开搁在桌角的日程备忘录，手指轻快地划向其中一栏：“今天没有和你约好的面谈，弗朗西斯。”  
他一本正经地说着这些话的同时，弗朗西斯其实完全没有认真听他在说什么。他只是保持着这一点俯视的高度差，肆意打量着对方在衬衫领口上方几寸露出的喉结，为了方便打字而暂时松开纽扣的袖口，一截手腕的皮肤正从暗纹布料下方若隐若现地回望着他——弗朗西斯咽了一口唾沫，表面上仍然若无其事，耸了耸肩：“你真失礼，哥哥我当然是为了公事而来，可你的口气却仿佛拿定了哥哥是来找你聊闲话的，真是太让人伤心了。”  
“我道歉。（路德维希当真了，弗朗西斯忍不住在内心里噗嗤一声笑了出来）”办公桌后的德国男人举手投降，按下了桌面上的内线电话，利索地请他的秘书送两杯咖啡到办公室里来，因为他“和法兰西先生有一个临时的小型会谈，就在办公室里，对，是现在”。“这是你的权限——在不影响我其他日程的前提下，有权临时宣布同我召开时长在一小时内的会议。我早该想起这一条的，很抱歉弗朗西斯，你想和我说什么？”  
“你刚从爱尔兰回来不久，我理应询问你一些和帕特里克•柯克兰愉快的谈话的小细节的——不过那种事情可以先放放也无妨。”弗朗西斯一面说，一面不动声色地向前缓缓倾身，手肘压在路德维希的笔电屏幕上，伴随着他身体的逐渐倾斜不容置疑地盖上了电脑，一字一顿，呼出的气息几乎擦蹭上路德维希的脸颊，“毕竟，保持亲密也是我们的工作内容之一，不是吗，路易？”  
路德维希向后本能地缩了一缩。“毋庸置疑。我们每周固定有两个晚上共同度过，我们足够亲密，很亲密。”他开始慌乱了，一丝不苟的低沉嗓音中出现了无用的重复措辞。路德维希把被弗朗西斯压下去的屏幕又重新翻了上来，“你来的正好，我刚刚正在写这次爱尔兰之行的报告，结合专人的会议记录，你可以现在来看一下——”  
“嗯哼。”弗朗西斯挑了挑眉，逆时针绕到了办公桌后，（“我能坐在你的腿上看报告吗？”他本想半开玩笑地问这么一句，但路德维希的眼神警告他放弃了这一尝试）他从路德维希的身后探头看向他转来的电脑屏幕，手从对方的身侧穿过，按在桌上支撑着身体，另一只手则搭在椅背上，充满暧昧气息地将路德维希圈在怀里阅读着面前尚未润色完成的文稿，“让我往下翻翻……”他轻声说，右手越过路德维希的臂膀去拨弄文档的滚动条，几乎半个身子都故意压在对方的身上。温热的呼吸砸在路德维希的头顶，又同弗朗西斯一目十行的阅读速度一起下滑至脸颊、耳垂、脖颈，他狡猾的嘴唇仅仅只是似有若无地划过这些地方，并没有落下真正结结实实的吻。路德维希忍无可忍，一手肘顶开了身后正在更加过分地把他向桌面压去的法国人。  
“你根本没在认真看。”他恼火地下定结论。弗朗西斯挺直腰板反驳：“你们谈论了英国脱欧之后北爱尔兰与欧盟的关税问题，讨论是否要就北爱与南爱之间设立单独的贸易区，还签了几份无关痛痒的加强文化交流、促进双边旅游手续简化的备忘录。我说的难道不对？”  
他神气活现的样子让路德维希咬牙切齿，却又挑不出自己这位亲密的盟友话中的半点纰漏，事实如此。路德维希无法反驳，这让弗朗西斯更加得意起来。他俯视着，将路德维希笼罩进他身躯投下的阴影中，让德国人本能地踩着地板让转椅向后退了退，刚好提供给了他闪身钻入办公桌与座椅间的缝隙的机会。弗朗西斯戏谑地打量着他。  
“看上去你的爱尔兰之行很顺利，没有什么突然出现的意外需要我们马上一起解决。所以也许我们可以讨论一些别的事情了？”  
“我还是需要先把报告收尾。”路德维希说着试图推开横亘在他与笔记本电脑之间的弗朗西斯，后者挑起单边眉毛，一只手在身后直接盖上了他的电脑屏幕，另一只手拔出自己西装胸袋中别着的钢笔，丢在了路德维希脚下，搭配上他浮夸且拖长了的一声“噢”。“真不好意思，哥哥我的笔不小心掉了，还请你原谅。”  
弗朗西斯惟妙惟肖地做出道歉语调，同时蹲下身去，单膝落在了地毯上。路德维希情不自禁地叹了一口气，任由弗朗西斯在他的膝边跪下。他看得出来弗朗西斯是希望自己能够多陪一陪他，但他也无奈于弗朗西斯居然会在上班时间做出这么孩子气的举动——为了报复？为了撒娇？还是……  
他的裤子拉链就在这时被拉开了，路德维希的思绪戛然而止。“喂，弗——”他的身体凝固在了这张椅子上，很显然阻止不了弗朗西斯把他的性器从他的内裤中翻出来，那颗金色的脑袋埋进了他的双腿间，温软又灵活的舌头开始舔舐他的前端，同时手指还正去拨弄他的睾丸。弗朗西斯把他的含进嘴里，在软和的口腔的包裹下细致舔过每一道褶皱。他用自己的嘴和手掌同时专心致志地套弄着路德维希胯间的物什，宽厚挺拔的躯干抵在他的腿间，以至于德国人陷入了一种退无可退的尴尬境地中。他甚至做不到稍微合拢一些腿，哪怕是一点。  
他轻而易举地硬了的事实自然不可能瞒得住那个此时此刻正蹲伏在他面前的人。弗朗西斯察觉到那根占据他整个口腔，让他的下颚禁不住有点酸，顶端还堪堪触及到他喉咙口的东西的细微变化，扬起了脸，眼底浮现起一丝狡黠和挑衅。路德维希正准备和他说些什么，办公室的门却在短促地被敲响两下后应声推开。他的秘书出现在门口，一手的托盘上放着两杯咖啡，神情疑惑。  
路德维希感觉自己在那一刻已经软了一半，他的秘书似乎没有注意到他面色煞白，迷茫地走进屋来左顾右盼，迟疑着开口：“您刚才是为您和法兰西先生叫了两杯咖啡对吗……？”  
路德维希深吸了一口气，有汗从他额角淌落下来。他发誓自己完全不知道现在自己的脸是否可疑地泛红。除此之外他还要当心自己是否能忍住浑身上下的颤抖。这不是他的错，他和弗朗西斯有一段时间没有见面了，这段时间他们各自都很忙，更别说他刚刚从爱尔兰回来。他的身体比他想象中的要更想念弗朗西斯。而他想念的那个人此刻正继续抚摸着他的囊袋，大腿内侧，甚至他的手指现在开始往着远处更深的地方探索，而每一寸皮肤与对方指尖的接触都能激起他浑身上下的一阵战栗。  
“是的。”他尽量音调正常，面色也平静地回答她，“您把咖啡放在那边的桌子上就好了，谢谢。”他的两只手此刻都忙于摁住弗朗西斯旁若无人的进一步举动，因此只能勉强用朝茶几的方向扬一扬下巴的方式来做出回应。  
他的秘书迟迟没有向茶几的方向挪动步子。  
“但是……我没有看见法兰西先生？他人在哪？一切都还好吗？”  
尽管宽大的办公桌绝对是可靠而稳妥的遮蔽物，但女秘书环顾四周的目光每一次扫过这张桌子时，路德维希还是会心下陡然一紧。这表现在他的身体上。弗朗西斯能读出他的抗拒，故意用舌头搅动出些许水声，同时他还能做得更恶劣——路德维希险些叫了出来，他感到弗朗西斯那些精心保养的坚硬胡茬刻意磨蹭过他敏感的某个点，像是有一阵电流从他的脊椎窜了上来，他努力把头别开，坚持不去看女秘书，也不让弗朗西斯能看到他的表情。  
“他……很好。他只是在找他的钢笔。”路德维希带着些微喘息道。  
兴许是终于看出了自己的祖国有些不安地在座位上扭动着身子，富有责任心的女秘书向前又跨了两步，关切地询问道：“那么需不需要帮忙？我想他似乎找了很长时间了。”  
“不，不用！”路德维希惊慌得赶紧摆手，“感谢您的好意，我们会自己处理的，请您现在就出去吧。”  
他语气急促得像是明着在赶人。秘书不明所以地放下咖啡退了出去。她一带上门，弗朗西斯就从桌下钻了出来，毫不客气地扯过路德维希的领带擦去自己嘴角可疑的液体。  
“你想干什么，你疯了。”路德维希低声斥道，同时努力扯回自己的领带。他生怕秘书还没有从办公室门外走远，“这里是我们的工作场合，随时都可能有人进来找我，给我送文件或者传递消息什么的……你想引起总理府的丑闻吗？”  
“保持亲密也是我们的工作要求之一。”弗朗西斯不慌不忙地解释道。他从容地站起身，将路德维希紧紧压在身后的椅背上，攀附上他的锁骨，吻伴随着手指扯松领带和解开衬衫扣子的速度一路往下，最后停留在颈边呵出的一口热气上，“况且，你也很喜欢不是吗？你明明也想和我做，就在办公室里，现在，德意志。”  
令路德维希最为难堪的就是每当在调情的场合，弗朗西斯像这样以国名来称呼他。这不但意味着弗朗西斯说什么也不会停下进一步的动作，还让他倍感羞耻。这一串话语令他的耳根和脸颊都泛上难以消退的潮红，这让弗朗西斯感到很满意。但直到弗朗西斯吻上他，扯着他两人一同倒在地毯上时，路德维希才不得不承认，法国人说的是对的——他的身体的确正在渴求着被干，而所谓渴求自然从来不考虑时间和场合。  
现在弗朗西斯可以光明正大且不受阻碍地把他的西装裤褪到脚踝以下了，暴露在空气中的冷感很快被另一人温热的肌肤所缠盖。这时候路德维希非常庆幸办公室玻璃幕墙上的百叶窗是完全放下的，虽然他能够从百叶窗底的缝隙看见门外无数男人的皮鞋和女人的高跟鞋在来来往往，但至少他们看不见弗朗西斯把一根手指捅进了他的后穴里，旋转着捣弄他。  
“我们可以等到晚上……你来我公寓。”即便这时路德维希也仍然挣扎着说话。他把一只胳膊搭在脸上，艰难地开口。毕竟他觉得自己实在有拒绝一下的义务，在公开场合幽会的这一事实碾压着德国人敏感的可怜神经，他不断被自己穿警服的脑细胞辱骂为下流和无耻。良心在尖叫着敲钟，身体却被撩拨起了欲望。路德维希不敢在此时此刻直视着弗朗西斯，尽管面对面可以算是他们几十年前每一次做爱时的习惯之一，他们用来对对方表示袒露和信赖的象征。  
他只是担忧现在那对鸢尾色眼眸会彻底将他俘获，让他一切的道德堤坝都在四目相对那一刻转瞬间崩塌。  
但弗朗西斯拨开了他的手臂。  
“看着我。”他温和地说，然后俯下身去与路德维希接吻。德国人有预感，这会是又一段漫长缠绵的前戏的序曲，弗朗西斯坚持前戏是门至关重要的艺术。他熟谙一切诱惑人的方式，明白怎么让爱抚和亲吻变成没有尽头的潺潺流水，他在床上的情话足可以建成一个爱情领域的亚历山大图书馆。听上去再完美不过，但路德维希很多时候会觉得这堪比折磨，让他的身体躁动不安却迟迟等不到他真正渴望的救赎。他们好像总是在互相较量耐心，最后弗朗西斯也总是乐见路德维希呜咽着请他干他这个结局，而且还要时常恶意地再多问一句，让路德维希亲口挑选他想要的力度和体位。  
但这一次出乎意料。路德维希在闭上眼放松下来与弗朗西斯唇舌交缠时，感到对方用力分开了自己的双腿直到最大限度，紧随其后的不再是手指，不，不止是手指，探入进来直顶到最深处。  
路德维希没意识到自己是怎样呻吟出声的。但弗朗西斯动作迅速地捂住了他的嘴，俯身到他耳边：“外面还有很多人。”他提醒他，“路易想对哥哥表达爱意的话，这一次要稍微收敛一点哦。”  
他已经记不清他们上一次做是几个月前的事情了，甚至或许有半年了也说不定。总而言之路德维希的后面现在像从来没有人开发过一样紧，尽管有弗朗西斯刚刚用手指蘸取他自己的前液做的简易润滑，仍然还是让抽送显得略微有些困难。路德维希有很多经验，知道如何尽可能地放松，因此他不会受伤，但他仍然能感觉到疼痛，快感与之相比则微不足道。这让他皱起眉。  
而他身上的弗朗西斯还在诧异地认真询问他：  
“等等…路易，这么久一次都没有自己做过吗？还是说你不喜欢我之前送你的那些小玩具？”  
那些玩具，是了。路德维希想起来，它们还好好地躺在自己的床头柜抽屉里。说实话他并不是没有在弗朗西斯不在他身边时幻想过他，但这时候他自己通常也早就已经精疲力尽，没什么多余的兴致去做些别的事情了。他只想睡觉。然而欲望如影随形，转化成梦境，让他不得不多次在醒来后处理一团糟的床单，或者自己的晨勃。  
“我一直没找到什么机会。”他咬着牙努力压抑着自己粗重的呼吸声，解释道。  
弗朗西斯歉意地吻了吻他的额头：“真对不起，我亲爱的。因为平常你总是相比起温柔更喜欢我粗暴一点……但你现在这样的身体不可以，刚刚很疼吧？我们重来一次好吗？”  
他在退出去的过程中无可避免地再一次碾过路德维希体内某一个点，引得身下的德国人在疼痛与快感混杂的颤抖中细碎地呻吟，这不言自明地提示了弗朗西斯重新插入的两根手指需要落在什么地方。他们已经是几十年的伴侣关系，老实说弗朗西斯甚至怀疑自己要比路德维希本人更清楚他所有的敏感点是哪些地方。他用指腹摁住前列腺的那一处凸起带了些力道揉搓，同时齿尖轻轻地吮吻过对方的喉结和肩胛骨，让路德维希弓起了腰，不住地吸气——哦是的，他所能期待得到的回应恐怕不过也就这些了，有一个保守刻板的恋人就是这样让人无可奈何。  
弗朗西斯无奈地，说实话，路德维希什么时候才能学会在床上除了做一个无情的打桩机以外也要试着取悦他呢。他把自己的性器再一次抵到入口，这一次在上面抹上了货真价实的润滑剂而不再只是体液，因此这一次那地方很顺利地接纳了，不，甚至可以说是欢迎他的入侵。他感到甬道的内壁不再狭窄得难以通过，但仍然足以吸附着他，挽留他的接触。  
“唔……”弗朗西斯开始变换着角度正式在他体内冲撞时，路德维希因为忍耐而咬破了自己的嘴唇。铁腥味让人不快，但他更不情愿叫出声来，哪怕只有万分之一的可能呻吟声穿透门板被人听见也不行。然而压抑住声音简直是艰巨得不可能完成的任务，弗朗西斯仿佛能直接操穿他，他抵着路德维希的两条腿弯折到了肩膀上，这样的角度能让他整根轻易地没入，在每一次抽插中刺激着路德维希的神经中枢。  
他想叫，但这真的不行。  
“慢一点，弗朗茨，我会忍不住的……这太危险了。”像之前每一次一样，路德维希不得不暂时放下他一切的严肃与不苟言笑去先行服软。事实上这没用，因为他根本意识不到自己除了这句哀求的话以外还说了些什么，他甚至不知道自己的喉咙早已经出卖了他，染上情欲色彩的闷哼和音调全无的颤抖叫声，这一些弗朗西斯说实话已经听到了很多。为此他甚至原谅了路德维希在无意识的情况下扯他的头发，仅仅用更加粗暴地顶到最深处来权作小小的报复。  
弗朗西斯用吻堵住了最有可能暴露他们俩此时正在旷工的几声浪叫，抱着路德维希翻了个身。一根足以称得上粗大的东西在后面转了半圈，路德维希很难形容这究竟是怎样一种感觉，他的手揪紧可怜的地毯。  
“你桌上的电话响了。”弗朗西斯说。  
“你得让我接。”路德维希的嗓音已经变得沙哑。  
“我当然会让你接。”弗朗西斯说着，暂时退了出去。这个时候他们才能双双发现饱受蹂躏的穴口已经隐隐红肿。路德维希的两条腿也很难稳住他的身体，但他勉力支撑着去够到了桌上的听筒，定了定神。  
“Guten Tag. Beilschmidt am Appara——”  
最后一个“a”音被路德维希硬生生地拉长了，他绝没有想到弗朗西斯跟着来到了他身后，然后在他接起电话的同时摁着他伏在办公桌上，并且重新插了进来。  
“我可没有说我不会继续干你。”弗朗西斯贴在路德维希的另一只耳朵边戏谑道。  
他简直不愿回忆起自己后来究竟是怎么做到平静地讲完那通电话的。严格来说他甚至没有怎么听清楚电话的内容，只不过是艰难地在某个恰当的地方适时加入一句“嗯”或“明白了”。并且每当他开口说话时，弗朗西斯就要故意更用力地顶到他的敏感点上。  
他的左耳是秘书告诉他半个小时后会有一支教育界代表团要见他，所以请他尽快结束“和法兰西先生的临时会谈”；右耳是弗朗西斯呼出的热气，和他询问是否路德维希想要他用刚才弄掉的那支钢笔来一起干他，因为那支钢笔“实际上是个很猛的振动棒”。  
冰冷而坚硬的钢笔捅进来那一刻，路德维希甩上了电话话筒，他大口喘着粗气，全身的重量都压在这一张实木办公桌上。弗朗西斯的手指、他的阴茎，还有那根钢笔，这三个东西现在同时操弄着他，似乎是为了测试究竟什么是他的极限。  
“喜欢吗，路易？我们的新玩具能不能满足你？”弗朗西斯在问他，在一如既往的试图勾引他来说话。  
“你还有半个小时……”路德维希有气无力地回应道，“所以，再快再用力一点。”  
路德维希不自觉地在用命令的语气。这让弗朗西斯觉得他可爱极了。  
“不可以，我们的会谈时间是一整个小时。”他回答说。


End file.
